Can't Keep Loving You From a Distance
by Halloween265
Summary: Chad's thoughts on what he thinks of Sonny and how he feels. This is my first song fic.


**Note: **Okay so i was listening to my zune staring off into space and suddenly this song came up and an idea popped into my head. So i typed this thingy up. It's in Chad's point of view just so you guys know.

The song is **Can't Keep on Loving You From a Distance by Elliott Yamin**. I recommend you guys listen to it but it's not required so do whatever you guys choose.

I don't own the song or SWAC.

_

* * *

_

_How do I get close when she looks like an angel?_

_A moment of her time just seems impossible to me_

They say love is found at first sight, like when Romeo had first met Juliet at the party; he immediately knew she was the one for him, despite their family feud. Sometimes I feel like that's us; you on So Random! and I on Mackenzie Falls.

_It's hard to find the words, to get to know this stranger_

_I'm scared of what she'll say if what I say sounds incomplete_

When I first saw you, I was stunned by your beauty. Your smile, so warm and kind, can brighten up anybody's day and make them forget what they were even sad about. Your body looks as if it was sculpted by the greatest artisans of all time. Your facial feature's so perfect and poised that it outranks the goddess Athena.

_And it feels like we belong together_

_Can someone tell me where do I start?_

When I saw your brown eyes, they were so full of life, as if a painter had taken the colors auburn and a hint of chocolate to make your eyes sparkle the way they do. When you speak to me, I just say anything to see that smile of yours and even I find myself speechless.

_'Cause I can't keep on feelin' the way I do_

_I can't keep on hidin' my heart from you_

I can't imagine a world without you. Without you, my world will fall apart. The sun will rise in sorrow, the clouds will slow down time, the seas will slowly turn to dust, and the mountains will disappear from the face of the earth. If you do find the urge to go, then there won't be a day I don't think about you.

_I gotta say somethin' before someone else comes through_

_I can't keep on lovin' you from a distance_

For many days and nights I have tried to tell you my true feelings, but I blame my cowardice. I don't know if you feel the same way I do. I see you talk to other guys and I find myself agitated, knowing that if I don't find the strength I will lose you forever. But if you do find that guy I will always be there for you in a time of need.

_She's always on my mind, there's no room left for thinkin'_

_I'm tired of waitin', slowly fadin', it needs to happen now_

The last thing I would ever do to you is harm you in any way. I would give my life, give up everything, and do anything to make sure you live a happy life with the one who makes you laugh, who makes you smile and who takes care of you. And I hope to be that lucky guy.

_'Cause I'm runnin' out of time and I feel this ship is sinkin'_

_The doors are closin', I am frozen, I need her around_

You give me hope, you give me pride, and you give me a reason not to give up. If I had you by my side, I would protect you from the blinding rays of hate and jealousy anybody would hold on you. I would guide us both through the rapid waves of lies and suffering that threaten to tear us apart. You are my light, my Sonshine.

_And if feels like we belong together_

_Can someone tell me where do I start?_

I adore you, no, I love you. But sometimes I feel unworthy of your presence. You were an angel sent down from the skies above to do your duties, and that duty is too have everyone feel complete. Instead I see others make faces at you and talk of you as if you were an insect.

_'Cause I can't keep on feelin' the way I do_

_And I can't keep on hidin' my heart from you_

_I gotta say somethin' before someone else comes through_

Even I know that you are aware of their evilness, but that is not enough to bring you down. All the hatred and sorrow in the world can try their best to grind its way into your spirit, and very little have succeeded but you still overcome them.

_I can't keep on lovin' you from a distance_

_From a distance, ooh, from a distance, from a distance_

One cannot erase the past, no matter how hard they tried. The past was simple: I, too, thought despicable ideas against you. And for that I feel ashamed and guilty. I have acted out many attempts to get you forgive me. You looked me in the eye, and said in a melodious voice, "Forgiveness is an act that is not needed, for emotion displays the true desire of one's feelings." Even the greatest fortune cookie in the world couldn't have topped that.

_I can't hide_

_I can't keep on feelin' the way I do_

_I can't keep on hidin' my heart from you_

Ten years from now, I wish to have a wife by my side, with two or three kids that have the combined looks of their parents. I wish to tell them stories at night of how they met one another. I wish to grow old with her by my side. I hope you would have the honor of being m'lady.

_I gotta say somethin' before someone else comes through_

_'Cause I can't keep on lovin' you_

One day, maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, I hope to make my dreams a reality. And it will all start tonight on our first date.

__

I can't keep on lovin' you from a distance

* * *

Tell me what you guys think. This is my first song fic. I'm out ;)

-halloween265


End file.
